In a process of using a powered screw gun, it becomes necessary to strike the screw at times and finish setting the screw in the desired surface. To that end, a worker will commonly use the base end of the powered screw gun to set a screw. A powered screw gun is not designed for such use as a hammer.
When a powered screw gun is used as a hammer, the screw gun must suffer some damage. The damage may cause either damage on the external casing or internal powered source of the screw gun. Clearly, such damage can adversely affect the screw gun. Thus, there is an advantage in minimizing damage to the powered screw gun.